It is typical for mobile phones to be held close to a user's ear when making calls on the mobile phones. This follows the convention from the earliest telephone sets whereby a ear piece is usually placed close to a receiver's ear to ensure that the receiver is able to hear what the caller is saying. However, research has shown that mobile phones emit radiation. This radiation is sometimes a cause of discomfort for certain individuals who are susceptible to the effects of the radiation. The discomfort may include effects such as, for example, headaches, dizziness, an increase in temperature at a localized area close to the user's ear, and so forth.
It is also well known that holding and using mobile phones while driving is a dangerous practice which jeopardizes the safety of both the user and other road users. A wide variety of hands-free earpiece systems are currently available, but the systems which utilise cables usually have cable management issues, and the systems which utilise wireless solutions (predominantly Bluetooth) also have issues relating to radiation exposure.
In this regard, the existing solutions for hands-free earpiece systems are unable to adequately address problems experienced by users.